League of Super Evil (2009)
League of Super Evil is a Canadian animated television series created by Davila LeBlanc, Peter Ricq and Philippe Ivanusic-Vallee and produced by Nerd Corps Entertainment. It aired on YTV between March 7, 2009 and August 25, 2012, consisting of 52 episodes. Featuring the Voices of 'Main Cast' *Colin Murdock - Red Menace *Lee Tockar - Doktor Frogg *Scott McNeil - Voltar 'Secondary Cast' *Blu Mankuma - General Sergeant *Colin Murdock - Skullossus 'Minor Cast' *Asaph Fipke - Computer Voice (ep19), Force Fighter V Rosé *Blu Mankuma - Boat (ep44), Citizen (ep40), Citizen (ep41), Metrotownian 02 (ep31), Neighbor Man 01 (ep10), Snookums (ep49), Sweat Troopers 02 (ep32), Trooper (ep26) *Colin Murdock - Anchor (ep27), Angry Neighbor (ep9), Announcer, Briny Bart (ep16), Citizen (ep40), Citizen 2 (ep39), Citizen 03 (ep33), Coach (ep11), Commander Chaos, Concertgoer (ep11), Cop (ep1), Dipper (ep39), Doom Driver, Evil Computer (ep39), Evil Stevens, Fat Kid (ep7), Force Fighter V Periwrinkle, Gene, Green Menace (ep25), Humongo, Infomercial, Jenkins, Justice Gene, Lair-Y (ep5), Lifeguard (ep5), Mama Menace (ep43), Man (ep13), Military Scientist (ep20), Monster 1 (ep23), Mr. P (ep50), Museum Gene (ep7), Narrator (ep47), Naysayer Leader (ep12), Neighbour 1 (ep25), New Anchor (ep26), New Reporter (ep19), News Anchor, Newscaster, Old Lady (ep10), Old Man (ep43), Red Menace Clone (ep9), Reporter (ep10), Scientist (ep43), Skullosus Jr. (ep46), Snowbie 1 (ep48), Suit Computer (ep22), Sweat Soldier (ep24), Sweat Trooper (ep48), Sweat Trooper 1 (ep49), Sweat Troopers (ep30), Sweat Troopers 01 (ep32), TV Newscaster (ep9), Technician (ep1), Television (ep40), Trainer (ep10), V-Mobile (ep35), Von Pantaloon, Whiz Kid (ep15), Woman (ep18), Woman (ep25) *Ian James Corlett - The Line Master *Lee Tockar - 8 Ball (ep38), Angry Neighbour (ep21), Cable Guy (ep51), Citizen (ep40), Chuckles (ep8), Clerk Guy (ep14), Commissioner Gribnick (ep2), Day Watchman (ep7), Doktor Squidd (ep25), Force Fighter V Seafoam Green, Freckie Kid (ep7), Frogg Squeak Toy (ep17), Glory Dude (ep52), Glory Guy, Glory Guy Jr., Greeter Guy (ep19), Guard (ep32), Guy, Ice Cream Guy (ep10), Ice Cream Man (ep49), Informant Guy (ep17), Inspector (ep14), Jimmy (ep5), Jules LeSimian, Kid (ep2), Kid (ep18), Kid (ep34), Kid 2 (ep46), Last Villain in Line (ep6), Machine Voice (ep11), Mailman (ep23), Mall-o-Mart Guy (ep45), Man 1 (ep36), Manager Guy (ep30), Metrotownian 2 (ep51), Miss Johnson, Monkey (ep18), Movie Theater Guy (ep12), Mr. Nelson, Narrator (ep4), Neighbor (ep10), Neighbor Kid (ep13), Ninja Waiter (ep45), Old Man (ep40), Old Miss Johnson (ep10), Old Woman (ep11), Pizza Guy (ep47), Radio (ep9), Ralph (ep17), Reporter (ep22), Sales Guy (ep13), Shadow Man (ep45), Sheriff, Snugglebum (ep37), Steve, Store Owner (ep40), Sweat Trooper (ep50), Sweat Trooper (ep51), TV Chorus (ep35), TV Guy (ep7), Teller (ep11), Tour Guide (ep16) *Peter Kelamis - Force Fighter Magenta, Miss Johnson (ep1), Mr. Lee (ep3), Mysterio Villaino (ep2), Robot (ep4) *Scott McNeil - Admiral (ep50), Alarm Voice (ep23), Announcer (ep28), Blecch, Bolkar, Boy (ep33), Boy (ep43), Bunny (ep44), Camera Operator (ep37), Checker (ep25), Citizen (ep11), Citizen (ep40), Citizen 1 (ep48), Citizen 01 (ep33), Citizen 3 (ep39), Commodore (ep21), Destruktor, Elite 33 (ep13), Fan (ep11), Fiyero, Friendly PA (ep31), Globulous (ep39), Gynorman 1 (ep26), Gynorman 1st Officer (ep51), Gynorman 2 (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep26), Gynorman Guard (ep28), Happy Citizen (ep36), Henchbot Elite (ep48), Herb Geezler (ep13), Kid (ep43), Kinder Kreep, Mal (ep18), Man (ep38), Man (ep50), Man 01 (ep35), Man 3 (ep36), Mayor, Metrotownian 01 (ep31), Metrotownian 3 (ep51), Mrs. Bandango (ep14), Nanny Bot (ep46), Neighbor (ep19), Neighbor (ep44), Neighbor Woman 01 (ep10), Nightlight (ep52), Nightshade, Old Lady (ep9), Old Man Jenkins (ep10), Person in Line (ep12), Puppy (ep47), Queen Ant (ep32), Rock Gothlington, Seymour Sweat (ep52), Skullmando (ep24), Soldier (ep17), Studio Staff (ep51), Sushizilla (ep29), S.W.E.A.T. Soldier (ep41), Sweat Soldier (ep10), Sweat Trooper 2 (ep49), TV Announcer (ep35), Trooper (ep34), Vet (ep17), Voltar Clone (ep9), White Knight (ep22) *Tabitha St. Germain - Babooshka, Baby (ep16), Baby Chick (ep50), Bank Teller (ep1), Cafeteria Lady (ep33), Citizen 02 (ep33), Computer (ep30), Computer (ep41), Cougar, Female Voice (ep47), Force Fighter V Golden Rod, Granny Goon (ep48), Judge, Kat Chatsworth, Kid (ep4), Kid (ep28), Kid 1 (ep46), Kimmy (ep22), Lightning Liz, Lunch Lady Helga, Mayor Assistant (ep33), Metrotownian (ep49), Metrotownian 1 (ep51), Miss Boolean, Nanny Boo Boo, Neighbourhood Girl (ep18), Old Lady (ep50), Prima Danna (ep36), Roaches (ep44), SS Commander (ep12), Scoutmaster Sweets (ep44), Spoiled Kid (ep48), Squirrel (ep12), Suzie Scout, Sweet (ep36), Tabitha St. Germain (ep47), Teacher (ep11), Voltina (ep28), Woman (ep22), Woman (ep50), Wow Woman Category:Cartoons Category:2009 Cartoons